


Harry Potter & the Stray Dog in the Parlour

by zephyrus_prolixity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_prolixity/pseuds/zephyrus_prolixity
Summary: A conversation between two guards in Azkaban about an article in the Evening Daily Prophet prompts Sirius Black to escape and find Harry Potter. He becomes Harry’s pet “Stray Mutt” revealing himself to Harry while the Dursleys are out for a day and forming a plan to remain in hiding with Harry and eventually travel to Hogsmeade when Harry goes to Hogwarts... Nothing the Dursleys try to do works to get rid of him.On one of Harry’s “dog walking” trips Harry and Padfoot encounter Hermione Granger and her parents in a park where they are celebrating Hermione’s cousin’s Birthday and Harry is smitten with the Brilliant little girl who seemingly felt the same for him...  An Alternate Universe tale  of the mayhem that could happen if we bring Harry Hermione and Sirius together at the beginning of 1st year. Hardly anything of the familiar story turns out the same.This story won’t linger long in retelling events from the Books. Eventually it will be a Harmony main Pairing and will  be a fix it type story.





	Harry Potter & the Stray Dog in the Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been Beta-Read at this point... please if you have criticisms keep this fact in mind.

* * *

* * *

 

Harry Potter & the Stray Dog in the Parlour

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

 

Sirius Black lay curled in a corner of his cell amidst the dark, damp, and bone-aching chill of Azkaban. Only the thought that he was innocent of any crime kept him sane in the face of the effect of the Dementors which randomly floated around and roamed the corridors of the hellish tower of the wizard’s prison. The Canine-Animagus’ ears twitched at the sound of a pair voices of guards drifted from the corridor as they made their hourly rounds….

 

“….Harry Potter?” the first voice queried.

“Yep, spotted on Diagon Alley. Says here in the evenin’ Prophet... Hagrid was minding him as he went about ‘is school shopping…” the second voice replied.

 

Sirius shifted from his Animagus form, and rasped through the bars in the door… “Would you mind giving me the Prophet if you’re finished with it? I’d like to check the League standings – Puddlemere United should be favored for the cup this season, yeah?

 

“Barkin’ worse ‘n ever; ain’t ya, Black… too daft fer the Dementors ter touch ya, huh?” The huskier of the guards grouched, as he waded up the paper, and tossed it through the barred slot in the heavy iron door.

 

“ ’Tis too bad we can’t be giving him the end he ought to have, says I. James Potter and Lily Evens were Head Boy and Girl my sixth year… Black here was a stain on the school far as I could tell….  He spent more time in detention that in classes and was always walking around like he was the bloomin’ king o’ England and expected all of us to bow and grovel whenever he was within sight.” The shorter, skinnier of the guards whinged nasally.    

 

Sirius  turned away from the pair without responding to their words. He retrieved the crumpled ball of newsprint and retreated into the corner of the cell where the light drifting down from the two-inch slot located twelve feet up in the exterior wall was brightest… meaning it was about half as bright as a dim candle but if one was accustomed to such conditions it was possible to squint hard enough to make out a news article if it was recently printed and not too badly faded. What was of most interest to the gaunt wildly-unkept wizard, was the picture prominently displayed in the article. The camera operator managed to catch a rather good image of a smallish boy, dressed in poorly fitting muggle clothes obviously meant for a person several times his size, as he was peering forward at something off-camera. The huge bearded person looking down at the boy was someone Sirius recognized immediately. It had been to Rubeus Hagrid that Sirius had given Harry and his motorbike to, the night the world as Sirius had known ended.

 

Sirius began to make a plan. Harry wouldn’t be easy to locate, Sirius suspected… but Hagrid would be; and Hagrid could be led to telling more of what he knew about things than he should…. So instead of rushing off to look for Harry, Sirius would instead meet up with Hagrid--disguised in some fashion--and see what he could learn about Harry’s location and circumstances. Once he had more information, he would plan for meeting his Godson and trying to establish some kind of relationship from the shambles of his life.

 

Two days later on August 3, 1991; a large but severely undernourished Black dog escaped from Azkaban Island and swam to the nearest coast…. Once Sirius had arrived in the environs of London, due to riding on an empty and unpatrolled freight train, he wasted no time retrieving a wand he had hidden in a hollowed-out space behind a non-descript brick in the wall of an old bomb shelter. The place was sort of a forgotten anteroom connected to Paddington street tube station.  It was left from the Muggle second world war. Sirius had used the place a few times as a bolt-hole and safe-house during his days as an Auror. He also had a full wardrobe of Muggle clothing, a magical tent, and a trunk full of other equiptment and supplies, all shrunken and concealed at the same secure location. Once armed and disguised as a Muggle he traveled to Hogsmeade.

 

Wearing a hat, enchanted with Auror-grade Glamour charms and a muffling charm for his voice, Sirius walk into the Hogshead Pub and immediately saw his target sitting at a table near the rear wall. Hagrid had apparently finished a meal and at least three rounds of whatever it was he was quaffing; judging by the empty dishes and tankards on the table before him when Sirius wandered over.

 

“Evening, chum…. Mind company? I’ve never fancied eating and drinking alone; and sadly, I’ve been too much alone in my recent days. Al Newman’s my name; I represent Newfoundland Cauldron Foundries.” Sirius spoke jovially in his assumed persona of a traveling cauldron salesman, as he took a seat across from the bleary-eyed half-giant and extended his hand for a shake.

 

“Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, pleased to know yer… I’m Keeper o’ Keys and Grounds up ter Hogwarts…. You, et anythin’? Abe was ‘bout to close the kitchen, such as it is... but he might sill have sommat left if ye speak up quick.” The  groundskeeper responded with a near bone-crushing single shake, before tossing back the remains of his latest drink.

 

“Sellin’ cauldrons, now ’at must take ye lots of places. Ye just comin’ ter Hogsmeade or ye on yer way off ter somewhere else? Hagrid expanded.

 

Sirius motioned to the pub owner for a double round and replied, “I just arrived but the shop owner I was looking to meet with had already left for the day so, I’m at loose-ends until he opens up in the morning. At least it’s not a weekend and I won’t have to put up in the Inn for more than one night! There was this one time I’ll never forget… I had to reschedule a meeting and ended up being stuck for over a week in Romania -- the lovely the armpit of Europe -- because the company sales-manager is a spiteful hag, who refused to book me another meeting anyplace else. She claimed I should have known better than to try to meet with the fellow the day of his wedding… I tried to explain the git hadn’t even been engaged when we had set the appointment and I wasn’t told about the change in scheduling that needed to be made. He was gone on his honeymoon for ten-days before I was able to meet him. Then, to top it off, he only bought four midgrade models to stock in his shop. It was a nightmare.”

 

Sirius spent the time as he was talking  subtly dropping a large dose of a rather potent muggle  drug into Hagrid’s tankards… it would surely have rendered anyone else unconscious but Sirius well remembered Hagrid’s constitution and the fact that he had Giant blood as well the former prisoner knew the opiate would simply make the effect of the drink far more potent and the drunker he could get Hagrid and the faster the could accomplish it the better for his plan. He had no hope of actually out drinking the huge fellow so he needed the edge the “Mickey Finns” would give him.

 

“How about you… anything odd ever come along to throw a stone in your path up at Hogwarts?” Sirius asked, trying to get the half-giant talking.

 

Naw, nothin’ ever happens much at the school… I get sent out on a few errands fer Headmaster Dumbledore he trusts me see… great man Dumbledore!” Hagrid began to show definite signs Sirius’ plan was working… “The errands though, they can be interestin’ sometimes…. Like las’ couple o’ weeks I had to make sure a first year got his Hogwarts letter ’cause ’is Muggle relatives was tryin’ ter keep ’im from knowin’ he’s a wizard -- can yer believe ther like o’ tha’?” Hagrid drained his last tankard and loosed a rumbling belch….

 

Sirius motioned at the barkeep, and inquired of his drinking companion,  “So, how’d that turn out may I ask?”

 

Well now, Let’s just say ther Dursleys won’t be keepin’ Harry from startin’ Hogwarts an’ leave it at tha’…. I might’ve had ter resort ter doin’ some thing’s that some stuffed-shirted Ministry types wouldn’t approve of; if they’s ter find out ’bout ’em.”  Hagrid grinned broadly as he lifted his tankard and drained it in one well practiced maneuver.

 

Sirius having obtained the information he needed, smiled and finished the drink he’d been nursing all along. Pushing the remaining tankard from in front of him toward Hagrid; he spoke apologetically, “Well Mate, I’m afraid I must end our festivities at this point…. I do have to be somewhat in my right mind in the morning; so I can make my quota for the month. It has been a tremendous pleasure making your acquaintance and I do hope we can renew our association sometime in the future. Slapping Hagrid on his huge shoulder Sirius made his way to the bar Paid for all the drinks and a further three rounds before he waved to the Hagrid and exited the dim and grimy pub for fresh air of Hogsmeade. He walked not toward the three broomsticks Inn but the opposite direction until he had put several buildings between himself and the lights of the main street. Ducking into the shadows he assumed his Animagus form and rambled quickly to the shrieking shack where he curled up and went to sleep plotting his next move… He now knew with whom Dumbledore had put Harry…

 

Lily’s sister Petunia had married an oaf named Vernon Dursley their sixth year… so he now had a toehold to finding Harry; and in the morning he was going to see just how much ground he could cover in getting to his godson.


End file.
